


"For the Dancing and the Dreaming" (Lev Haiba x GN!Reader)

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I love this song-, Songfic(?), for the dancing and the dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: For the Dancing and the Dreaming from 'How to Train Your Dragon: 2'
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 19





	"For the Dancing and the Dreaming" (Lev Haiba x GN!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Lev being the type who would pull off a 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming' stunt from 'How to Train You Dragon: 2'

You were currently cooking in the kitchen, waiting for Lev to come home. He was a model after all. Busy all day looking pretty. You didn't mind it though. He always made sure to take time out just for the two of you. From cuddling on the floor watching movies to going to restaurants you would never have dared to go to. 

The two of you had been dating for 5 years now, never losing an ounce of love for one another. Some people asking when the hell you two were finally going to get married. Even as full-grown adults, there was never a dull moment in your lives. Speaking of adults, Lev was currently very fascinated with the one scene in 'How to Train Your Dragon: 2' where Stoick sings to Valka and they dance together. He insisted on learning the lyrics and choreography. Which he gladly taught you.

5:17 PM

You were starting to get worried, he was supposed to be home at 4 today. Now finished cooking, you went over to your Bluetooth speaker and connected it to your phone, playing music as you cleaned your home. The clock hit 6 PM and now you were in full panic mode. Lev never took this long. If he was staying late, he would call you and tell you. But you hadn't gotten a single call or text from your beloved. As you wrapped up your thoughts, the doorbell rang. You basically ran to the door and looked through the peephole. There he was in his glory, Lev Haiba.

Opening the door you looked at him with a stern face. "I know I know...my phone died and I was getting you a surprise!!!" He said, reaching to kiss you quickly with a smile. Sighing, you moved aside so he could come inside. He quickly shoved something into his pocket and went to go change into some comfy clothes. 

Only you could see him in those hello kitty pants of his.

He came out wearing said hello kitty pants and a black shirt. Simple and comfortable. You were also in some comfy clothes since you had already had gotten ready for bed. As you scrolled through some songs, Lev came up to you and gestured you to give him your phone, which you gladly did. Of course, he put 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming' on as he took your hand and hoisted you up to a wider space.

Clearing his throat, he started singing.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ner' a fear of drowning."_

You looked up at him with a smile, Lev gladly returning it. He took your hands and kissed the back of each of them, earning a small blush from you. 

_"And gladly ride the waves of life...If you would marry me..."_

There was something off this time. He didn't have his goofy smile on when he sang the last part. He would usually look at you and get on one knee as he sang the song, you scoffing and flicking him on the forehead.

_"No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey."_

He acted out the movements of the sun and shivers as you giggled. You truly were very lucky to call him as your own. 

_"If you will promise me your heart...and love...?"_

It sounded like a question but you smiled and squeezed his hands lightly.

_"And love me for eternity~"_

You sang out, kissing him on the cheek as he smiled brightly. He loved it when you sang this part, it gave him butterflies. And you surely didn't mind singing it if it earned you a blushy Lev.

_"My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me!"_

You two put your arms together as the dance began. Switching from arm to arm as he let out a hearty laugh of pure joy.

_"But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."_

He spun you and you landed on his chest as you sang the last part, looking up to meet his eyes. Now unraveling, he continued singing his heart out as the two of you danced.

_"But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm!! If you would stay beside me!~"_

You laughed as the two of you spun around together, enjoying each other's warmth and voice as the song went on.

_"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me"_

You continued, giving a small bow as he bowed back. Now singing together, Lev started reaching in his pocket for something.

_"To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me!"_

Suddenly, he let go of one of your hands and smiled softly as he paused the music. You were confused but let it happen nonetheless.

_"I'll swim and sail a savage seas...with ner' a fear of drowning."_

The grip on your hand tightened slightly as he got closer to you and started retracting his hand from his pocket.

_"I'd gladly ride the waves so white..."_

Then you saw it. A beautiful ring in his hand as he held your hand shakily, holding up the ring so you could see it clearly. Your eyes went wide and he paused for a second before mustering up the courage to finish the song.

_"If you would marry me...?"_

His voice was soft and almost silent. Lev's hands were shaking and you teared up as a huge smile crossed your face.

"Yes! A million times yes!!" You shouted, lunging at him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He broke out into a smile and laughed. "Really?!" He asked, almost doubting you. "Of course you big dummy!!" You told him, kissing him passionately as he placed the ring on your finger.


End file.
